Behind The Mask
by missrikkijackson
Summary: Rikki is going to England, and the others will have to cope with it. But something unexpected will happen that will change everyone's lives and the mask of happiness they all wear will break into pieces...
1. Chapter 1: Empty Places

**Chapter 1: Empty places**

One girl was walking down the beach, hands in her pockets and thinking. Thinking about her whole life. She had a blond curly hair and eyes as blue and beautiful as only the ocean could be. Chances are that she was connected to the ocean in a very strong and special way. She was a mermaid. A mermaid with superpowers. She had the power to boil things and make lightenings. Her name? Rikki Chadwick... She was said to be the rebel of the town. Not only she was beautiful, but also very strong and stubborn. Rikki was walking slowly to Will's place. Cleo, Bella & Will were waiting there for her to show up. She wondered if she had the strength to take the look in their eyes, when they hear she's leaving with her father. She took a deep breath, than she stood at the front door and pushed it open. They were all there, together, and when she came in they looked at her with worried faces. She was a little pale and didn't feel very good, but she had to tell them everything. She gave them a little smile, and they did the same to her.

- I have to tell you something guys. – she said. – I… I have to leave the town with my father. – she said and she sat on the sofa next to the girls and watched their reactions and that of Will. The girls looked at her with eyes full of tears and Will's look was full of pain.

- What? Why? – Cleo asked and tears started forming in her eyes. – You can't leave us. We're the best of friends, soul sisters, we need each other.

- I'm sorry. My dad is going to England, and he wants me to go with him. – she said with tears forming in her eyes. The three girls hugged each other. Than Rikki slowly walked over to Will and put her soft arm on his showder. He turned back, he didn't want the girls to see the tears that he couldn't stop. He took a deep breath and trying to make his voice sound stable he said:

- So, you'll just go? You'll leave us without even giving us the opportunity to tell our opinions?

His words stabbed her heart like a knife.

- I really have no choice, but go with my dad. But I'll miss you so much, all of you! – she said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Cleo and Bella ran to Rikki and hugged her. All three were crying. When they released from the hug Rikki turned to Will and hugged him whispering in his ear "I'll miss _all_ of you". For her he was something like the brother she never had and she cared a lot for him. But for him she wasn't just like a sister. She meant a lot more to him. He _loved_ her. From the day he met her, he _fell in love_ with her. She meant the world to him. She was his everything. But now she was leaving, she was going away from her soul sisters, from Mako, from everything...She was going away from him…

- So when…when are you leaving? – he asked wiping away the tears.

- My flight's at 8.00 pm tomorrow. – she said with pain in her soft voice and warm tears rolled down her cheeks.

- Tomorrow? – Bella said. – But…that's too soon.

- I know. I'm sorry for not telling you all this earlier, I just… I couldn't. – she said and looked at the girls with eyes full of tears. – Do you…um…do you want to come with me to Mako for one last swim? – she asked with a shaky voice.

- Yes, of course. – they answered quickly. Before they were about to leave, Bella walked over to Will, put her arm on his shoulder and asked:

- Will you be OK? If you want you can come with us with the boat, or you can wait for us here…

- Yes, I'll be OK. – he said. – I'll just wait for you here.

Bella nodded and left with the girls leaving Will all alone. He was so upset, he loved Rikki so much and he didn't want to let her go.

They reached to the moon pool for a several seconds. They were standing in the water next to each other, tied in a hug. Then they let go and looked around the place.

- I'll miss this place. – Rikki said softly.

- Moon pool used to be our place. Our thing. But without you…it'll never be the same again. It'll feel…empty.– Cleo said and two tears rolled down her cheeks.

- Don't talk like that. You two are of the strongest people I know. You'll get through this. You'll carry on with your life. Because a mermaid always has her ways to make herself feel better. Swimming, shopping and stuff like that. And then, before you could know, I'll have been back. – Rikki said with a soft voice and she smiled to cheer them up then she hugged them again.

- Are you going to tell Zane? – Bella asked.

- No. Why should I? – Rikki said looking at her.

Bella only shook her head helplessly meaning "I don't know". Rikki sighed quietly to herself.

- I've got to go home, to pack my suitcase, I'll meet you here later. – Rikki said and she hugged the girls before leaving the place.

- We can make a "Goodbye" Party for Rikki here! – Cleo said after being silent for a while.

- Great idea. – Bella said with a smile and Cleo tried to smile back at her.

- I'll tell Lewis and you tell Will. Me and Lewis will make up the place and pick up the music and you can pick up the food. – Cleo said again. But even the idea of a party couldn't take her mind off Rikki's leaving. She realized she couldn't hold the tears and the pain to herself anymore. – I'm gonna miss her so much!, she said and burst into tears. Bella hugged her, trying to show her comfort, but she started crying too. It felt so wrong and painful. Their best friend going away. Their triade broken…


	2. Chapter 2: Maintain the Lie

**Chapter 2: Maintain the lie**

Rikki got out of the water, dried herself and walked to her house. It didn't took her much to pack her stuff, and in an hour or something, her luggage was ready. She sighed and looked around. She was gonna miss her room, her home, everything. She went to the backyard and with a cup of lemonade in her hand, she just stood there and stared at the sea. She remembered all the great times she had with Cleo, Emma and Bella, how she liked to annoy Lewis and Zane, and cherished Will like a big brother. Then she smiled. She loved all of them so much. Even Zane. Even after what he did she couldn't hate him. Maybe she wasn't in love with him anymore, but she still cared a lot for him even only as a friend. She was about to come inside when she felt dizziness, she barely could stand on her feet, so she sat on the nearest chair. "What's happening to me?", she asked herself, but after a few seconds the dizziness disappeared and after a few more seconds she had completely forgotten about it. She looked at her watch, it was time to go back to the girls. She said "Bye" to her dad, ran to the ocean and disappeared into the water. When she arrived at the moon pool, the girls were still not there, so she got out and dried herself. She started walking around remembering how she became a mermaid with her best friends. It was the most amazing adventure in her whole life. Then she remembered when she first met Bella, then Will and a little smile of happiness appeared on her face. So many happy memories. Then her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and looked on the screen. There was a picture of a blonde man, standing on the edge of the moon pool, ready to jump in. She picked up with smile:

- Hi, Will, what's up?

- Rikki, would you come over to my place? I need to talk to you. – he said in a serious tone.

- OK, I'll be there in a few minuites. – she said and hung up. She jumped in the water and headed straight over to his place.

When she reached there and came in, she saw Will staring out of the window. He looked at her and gave her a little smile.

- Come, sit here. – he gently took her arm and walked her to the sofa. He took a deep breath and looked straight in her blue eyes. Now or never.

- Rikki, I've been wanting to tell you this before, but I just…couldn't. But now you're leaving and I can't let you go before I tell you this. – he was still holding her hand in his own.

- Tell me what? – she asked full with suspiciousness. Something serious was going on and she could sense that.

- I…I love you. – he said and just looked at her observing her reaction. He thought she would pull her hand away from his, but she didn't. She just sat there speechless watching him in the eyes. – Please, say something. – he said.

- I… - she didn't know what to say. – How… how did this happen? I mean…you were crazy about Bella…

- No, that was…a lie. I _was_ crazy and _am_ crazy about you, not her. But I couldn't hurt her by telling her the truth, could I? I mean, I thought it was the right thing to do. – he held her hand tighter to give her comfort.

She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even worse, she realized she also felt something about him. Something…strong. But that was wrong. She couldn't hurt her best friend and betray her like this.

- Look, Will, I…I appreciate that you told me the truth, but we can't do that to Bella. You can't do that to her.

- We? – he repeated. – Does this mean that you…

- I don't know. – she said. – But…we'll have to maintain the lie. We'll carry on with our lives. It'll not be very hard to do that. I mean I'm going to England, and maybe this will help you forget me. – she said and tried to pull her hand, but he didn't let go.

- I could never forget you. I'll always love you. – he said and he realized that he wanted to do something. He wanted to do it now. He leaned towards her and his lips touched hers, but she pulled away immediately running off the sofa.

- Please don't. – she said, her voice shaking. He walked over to her, but she opened the door, ran off to the water and quickly disappeared in it.

He came back inside and thought about what happened. He felt so relieved that he finally told her the truth about his feelings. Even more, he felt happy that she almost admitted she had feelings for him too. She had asked him to maintain the lie and he didn't complain. He'd do everything she'd asked him, everything. Even though he had to continue pretending that he loved Bella, he didn't mind. Because the girl that owned the key to his heart, knew the truth. That was all he wanted. Now it was all up to her…


	3. Chapter 3: Final party, final goodbye

**Chapter 3: Final party, final goodbye**

That night Rikki couldn't sleep. She was laying in her bed, her eyes closed, but she wasn't sleeping. She was thinking about what Will had told her earlier. She turned to one side, opened her eyes and looked through the window. The stars were shining brightly. The night sky was so beautiful. She closed her eyes again, trying to escape from her thoughts. She felt the start of a darkness coming after her. Darkness that seemed so familiar. It covered her like a blanket and she felt falling deeper and deeper… Her alarm turned on. She lazily turned it off and opened her eyes. The sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly. She got out of the bed. She had to meet the girls in an hour at the moon pool. Then she remembered the last night. She went to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. She was so confused. She had no idea how she felt anymore, she had no idea what to do. All she knew is that she loved Bella like sister and couldn't betray her. She was glad that she was going in England. That way she'd have a chance to stay alone with her feelings and figure out what to do. She washed her teeth, dressed up and walked out of the house to the nearest water. She dived in and headed straight to the moon pool. But when she surfaced she thought that she had mistaken the place. It was full with colorful balloons, at the floor there were two or three big pillows, at the left corner there was a cd player, and on the right there was a laptop with a projector next to it. The walls were covered with big deep blue curtains. Then all of them – Cleo, Bella, Lewis and Will showed up from behind the entrance and shouted cheerfully at her "Surprise"! She was speechless.

- Guys, this is… I don't know what to say… it's amazing! – she gave them a big smile.

Lewis and Will pulled her gently out of the water and she dried herself off. Then she jumped on her feet and hugged them all.

- Thank you for everything, I love you so much! – she said and small tears of happiness filled her eyes and the eyes of the other girls.

The group tied in a hug again. That day was only for them. Will turned on the music and all of them started dancing. Then when they got tired, Lewis turned on the laptop and the projector and they all sat on the pillows holding each other's hands and facing the wall upon the moon pool. He had made a slideshow of all their pictures. They all watched in silence, with tears rolling down their cheeks. During the slideshow, there was a soft music for background – a song called "You Are My Life". When the slide show finished they all stood up and tied in a hug again. Then Rikki looked at her watch.

- I have to go. It's time. – she said. She looked at their faces. – I will miss you so much! – she said and she hugged each and every one of them.

- We'll come to the airport. – Cleo said while crying.

Rikki nodded with a small smile. Then she turned around and jumped in the moon pool, disappearing in the water.

Cleo and Bella followed her, while the boys rushed to the other entrance and to Will's boat. That was it and they all knew it. She was leaving.

She was already at the airport with her father when they arrived. They all hugged her and told her they'll all miss her. Then she started crying witch was unusual, because they all knew that Rikki Chadwick never cries. But now she did. It was so painful that she felt only the tears will make her feel better. They all started crying. It was such a heartbreaking scene, that all the people around them started sobbing quietly, looking at the group with sad faces, but also with a smile, because they were touched of the love and the friendship in the scene before them. Rikki qucklly wiped her eyes and said:

- We better stop crying, everyone's looking at us like we're kind of freaks.

The group laughed. It was good to know that there was still something funny they all could laugh about. Then a voice spoke.

- Rikki, may I talk to you for a minuite?

The voice really surprised them but not as much it had surprised Rikki and she turned around to face the person who owned the voice.

- Zane?

He was looking at her with red eyes. He obviously had cried. He was wearing her favourite black leather jacket of his, a white T-shirt and blue jeans. He was looking handsome as always.

- I really need to talk to you. – he said.

- But I don't. – she said and he was surprised now cold her voice became. – Don't waste your time to try to convince me to stay. It's not worth it. I'm going to England and that's it.

She turned around to face her friends, but the next thing Zane said surprised her so much that she truned around to him again.

- I wasn't going to make you stay. I think you should go. – he looked her in the eyes. Deep in his eyes, tears started to form. – All I ever wanted was to make you happy. I made many mistakes along the way and I know how much I hurt you more than once. But I loved you and I will always love you. That's the honest truth. I want you to be happy, because you deserve it. And if that means going in England then go. I have no intention to stop you. And I have no intention to ask you to come back to me. Whatever you do, wherever you go, just be happy. And…please, remember me. –a tear rolled down his cheek but he wiped it away.

The group was staring at him with amusement and admiration on their faces. Rikki ran to Zane and hugged him.

- I can never forget you. – she said in his ear. – Thank you for those beautiful words. It means really a lot to me to hear it. – and she kissed him on the cheek. But when she started pulling away he touched her lips with his. The stood like that for a few seconds when he pulled out and said:

- That was my final kiss. A kiss for goodbye. – he truned around and walked away leaving Rikki crying. It was hard for both of them to say goodbye. Even though Rikki broke up with him, her heart was still bleeding. Cleo and Bella slowly walked over to her and hugged her tight. They heard a loud voice who announced it was time for the passengers on Rikki's flight to go the plain. The group tied in a hug for one last time. Then Rikki folloed her father through the door in front of them and disappeared behind it.

- This is it. – Cleo said and started crying. – She's really gone. – Lewis hugged her while she was crying havier. Bella started crying too and Will with tears on his cheeks hugged her. They just stood there crying. Cleo, Lewis, Bella and Will were all gonna miss Rikki so much. But they didn't knew what was about to happen that would change their lives forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of Darkness

**Chapter 4: Beginning of Darkness**

Rikki and her dad got on the board of the plane. They found their seats and put their seatbelts. Rikki still had tears running down to her cheeks. She was thinking for her friends and most of all she was thinking about what Zane had told her. She definitely saw a change in him. The plane blasted off. "This is it", Rikki thought watching through the small window. The plane hadn't even flew for fifteen minutes when Rikki felt that everything was shaking.

- Everything's alright. Don't panic. – one of the air hostess said. – It's just a small turbulence.

But it didn't seem like it. Rikki could feel the plane falling down with high speed. All the drinks of the passengers, flew around. Rikki was watching in terror. "The bathroom", she thought and quickly stood from her seat and locked herself in. At least there she was safe from the drinks. The bathroom also had a window. She looked through it. Now she definitely tell that the plane was falling with enormous speed. To the ocean. She could see the water coming closer and closer. "Oh, no.." – she thought, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Then she saw a little bit of land through the upper corner of the window. The plane was coming closer to the water with every second. She watched in terror. Then she thought 'Dad' and turned around to reach the door, but it was too late. A big impact followed. Rikki was thrown to the other side of the bathroom, where she hit her head rough on the sink and she fell down. Another big stroke happened and she was thrown out of the window to the surface of the water. The plane was sinking fast…

* * *

Cleo, Bella, Lewis and Will had just gone to Cleo's place. Cleo opened the door of her house and let her friends in. Her dad was watching sports on the tv when there was a break news report: _"An incident happened with one of the planes of the Australia airlines. It crashed down before a couple of minuites. Location unknown. The flight was AU3469. We have no information about the crew or the passengers"_. The group stood frozen in the vestibule. They all had pale faces. Tears were rolling down on Bella's face. Lewis was standing with his face frozen in complete shock. The pain on Will's face was only a fade image of what he felt inside his heart. Cleo whispered quietly "Rikki" through her tears and collapsed on the floor. Lewis took her in his arms, and the group moved to Cleo's room. Once there Lewis genly put Cleo on her bed. She had opened her eyes, and tears were running down her cheeks. She was shaking. So was Lewis. And Bella. And Will. They couldn't believe it. After a couple of minutes in silence Cleo was the first to speak in shaking voice:

- Do you think she... – but she was afraid to ask the question. She just couldn't.

Lewis, Bella and Will looked at her.

- Cleo... – Lewis started to say quietly, but Cleo stopped him.

- She HAS to be alive!, she said and burst into tears.

Lewis came near Cleo and hugged her, tears falling from his eyes. Bella and Will slowly came to them on the bed and they all hugged each other.

- I'm sure she'll be OK! – Bella said quietly and the others nodded.

All they could do was to wait for more news about the crash. The all stayed at Cleo's house that night sitting in front of the TV and waiting for news. Lewis and Cleo were sitting in the sofa. Cleo's head rested on Lewis' lap while warm tears continued to fall down. Bella and Will were sitting next to them. Bella was in Will's arms, her head resting on his shoulder and she was crying quietly. The night was moving slowly with no news at all. The clock was showing 2.00 am when the could barely hold their eyes open. Cleo and Bella were the first to fall asleep. After a few minutes Lewis also fell asleep. After about an hour or so, Will was also asleep. But the group didn't sleep well that night. They all had the same nightmare that night. _"A plane was falling down fast; one girl with a blond, curly hair was looking with a scared face through one of the small windows on the plane. The image was zooming in at her face. She was frightened and very pale. The plane hit the water and the girl was thrown at the sink in the bathroom hitting her head heavily and she fell down unconscious. With the next stroke her lifeless body was roughly thrown through the window…"_

"Rikki!" – the whole group screamed and they opened their eyes. They all sighed in relief. It was a nightmare. Only a nightmare. They looked at each other with pain on their faces. Bella was the first to break the silence:

- We all had the same nightmare, didn't we?

The others nodded with pale faces and tears in their eyes. The image of Rikki's lifeless body was in front of everyone's eyes. They all stood there in silence for a few seconds when they realized it was already 7.00 am. That's when the second breaking news appeared on the TV screen. _"The place where flight AU3469 has been crushed was localized. The plane had fallen near Sumba Island in Indonesia. To this very moment no survivors were found. The rescue teams will continue their search for any possible survivours"_. They all were frozen in their places. Cleo shook her haid "No" and burst into tears. Bella buried her face in her hands crying. Tears were rolling down Will and Lewis' faces. They couldn't believe it. She had to be alive. She had to. They didn't know any person stronger than her. Rikki Chadwick couldn't be dead…


	5. Chapter 5: Homecoming

**Chapter 5: Homecoming**

They all stood there for a couple of minutes, when Cleo took her phone and dialed a number.

- Hi, Cleo!, they heard a voice coming from the phone.

- Em, something happened. – Cleo said still crying.

On the other end of the line Emma frozed.

- What is it, Cleo?

- Em, it's Rikki… - she took a deep breath to calm herself down. – There's been an accident with her plane. She was meant to fly to London with her dad, but the plane crashed and… - Cleo burst into tears again. – On the news they said there were no survivors found to this moment.

Emma also burst into tears. It couldn't be.

- Cleo, listen, I'll take the first possible flight today. I'm coming home. – she said.

- Ok, Em. I'll keep you updated. – and Cleo hung up the phone. She threw herself in Lewis' arms and burst in to tears.

The group stood silent for a few minutes when Will suddenly said:

- We have to go search for Rikki. I don't believe she's dead. Besides we don't know what happened. If the plane crushed in the water she may have swam away.

- You're right. – Lewis said. – We can't just sit here and do nothing.

- I think it's better for as to be in two couples. Bella and Cleo will go search in the water, while Lewis and I search the land. – Will said.

- Sounds like a plan to me. – Lewis nodded quickly. – And what's more, when Emma comes back she can join the girls and that way we can cover as much area as we can. And… - he hesitated for a moment. – I think we should call Zane.

He hadn't even finished the last sentence when someone knocked the door.

- I'll get it. – Cleo said and went to see who it was. She opened the door and after a quick shock passed through her face seeing the person who was standing at the door and she pulled away from the door saying:

- Come in.

Zane came rushing through the door and said:

- What was the number of her flight? Please, I need to know. – but their tears answered his question. His whole world crushed down. He could barely stood on his feet. Lewis who was closest to Zane helped him sit down next to them. Tears started running down Zane's face. He buried his face in his hands whispering "No, no, no" quietly to himself. Cleo sat next to Bella and put her arm on his shoulder to show him support.

- When you came we were saying that we must search for her. If there's even a smallest chance for her to be alive. – Lewis said quietly.

Zane nodded and he picked up his head:

- Do you know where to start from?

They all shook their heads, but then Bella said:

- Why don't we try Mako? If the plane crushed in the water and she has swam away, it's more than possible for her to be there. It's not much, I know, actually maybe it's nothing, but…it's a start. – she finished.

The others nodded. Without wasting time they went to Will's place. The boys took Will's boat and took off to Mako and the girls dived in the water and went straight to the moon pool. But Rikki wasn't there. The place was still the same as it was made for the party. Tears started running down Cleo and Bella's faces and they hugged each other.

- It'll be OK. – Bella said quietly. – We'll get through this.

They continued they searh in the water, but Rikki was missing without a trace. The boys were searching the island, but found nothing. No trace of her.

Their next destination was the island where the plane crushed, but they knew it was way too risky for the girls. Diving teams were searching the water, and they could bump in to them. But they knew they had no choice. Will as a professional diver joined the team of the divers, so that he could help them and keep eye on the girls. Lewis and Zane joined the teams that were searching the island. The search lasted hours, but still nothing. Bella and Cleo couldn't come near the sank plane, but they tried to stick to the closest area around it. Then suddenly Bella saw something. Something was shining on the ocean floor. She pointed it to Cleo and the two dived down to it. When they same closer Cleo covered her mouth with her hand. The thing that was shining was a beautiful crystal necklace, like the ones which were hanging from their necks. Bella quickly grabbed it and pointed up to Cleo. They swam to the surface. Even though Cleo's face was wet from the water it was easy to notice the tears running down her cheeks.

- That's not a good sign. – she said crying. The two hurried to the island. They had to tell the boys.

On the island Will had joined Lewis and Zane and the three were now quietly walking through the island to the place they had to meet the girls. Will was looking at his right side when something caught his attention. Blood. A drops of blood which were leading to a side of the island no one had searched yet. He followed them.

- Will? – Lewis called him but he didn't answer. Once seen the blood Zane and Lewis both followed him. Will followed the drops to an entrance of a big cave and he froze. There at the entrance of the cave the drops were bigger and bigger. In the middle of one of the drops something golden was shining in the sunlight. He stood on his knees and picked it up. It looked like a scale of fish, but much bigger. "Rikki!" he thought panicked and looked inside the cave.

- Hello? – he said, but nobody answered. – Anybody?

But the cave was empty. Will turned to face Lewis and Zane.

- She was here. I found this. – and he showed them the scale.

Lewis was in shock. Tears started running down Zane's face. Will took the scale with him and they looked over the cave when they saw something. There was something written on a small stone in the end of the cave. The world "Help". It was written with…

- Blood. – Lewis said his eyes wide open. – Do you think it's…_hers_?

Tears rolled down from Will's eyes. Zane was shaking. Lewis slowly took out his phone and made a photo of the stone. Then they all decided to get back to the girls. It took them only a couple of minutes to walk in silence when they reached them. When Cleo saw them she said quickly:

- We found something.

- So as we. – Lewis said. – But you tell us first.

- We found this. – Bella said and showed them the crystal necklace. – It's Rikki's necklace.

Zane put his hand on his mouth. Lewis and Will were staring at shock.

- And we found little drops of blood. We followed them to a big cave where they were bigger, way bigger. In one of the drops we found … - and Will got it out of his pocket. - …this. – and he opened his hand to show them the scale but in the warmth of his pocket it had dried and now it was just a piece of skin. – It was a golden scale, but it seems the warmth of make pocket dried it off. – he said.

- And we found something else. – Lewis added and took out his phone to show them the photo of the stone. – We think that's her blood. – he finished.

Cleo ran to him and hugged him bursting into tears. Bella fell on her knees crying and Will came to her and hugged her. Zane's eyes were full of tears while he was just staring out at the ocean. They stood there for about 3-4 minutes when Lewis said:

- Let's go home now. We'll come back tomorrow.

Everyone nodded and the slowly went to Will's boat. It was big enough, so the girls also came in, too tired to swim back all the way. After about an hour they were at Cleo's. They were all sitting on the couch. Cleo's dad made hot chocolate for all of them.

- Thanks, dad. – Cleo said quietly when something occurred to Lewis' mind.

- Mr. Sertori, you know these waters better than anyone else. Do you think that you can help us figure out where exactly to go and search for Rikki? – he asked.

- I'll be very glad to help. I will go and take all the maps of these waters I have as well as some helpful literature. I'll need a little time, but I'll work through the accident and where the plane sank so that I can figure out a search area. I'll help you with whatever I can! – Cleo's dad smiled to them and went upstairs.

Then someone rang at the door. Cleo went to see who it was. When she opened the door she hugged the person on the other side. Then they both came in. Emma had come back. Along with another person.

- Hi, Ash. – Cleo said and gave him a hug too. Then she turned to the group:

- Bella, Will this is Emma. She became a mermaid with me and… - she couldn't finish the sentence, but they understood and nodded quietly. – And this is Ash, her boyfriend. Emma, Ash this is Bella, she's also a mermaid, and this is Will – her boyfriend. The two couples nodded silently to one another.

Lewis hugged Emma and Ash. Emma truned to Cleo:

- I want to know everything.

Cleo nodded silently, took Emma's arms and walked her to the sofa. She told her everything. And she showed her what they had found. Cleo also told her about the nightmare they all have had. It turned out that Emma, Ash and Zane also had the same nightmare. In the end both Emma and Cleo were crying and hugging each other.

- We've _got_ to find her. She's obviously alive. Tomorrow we'll go search for her again, first thing in the morning. – Emma said.

Bella came to them and they all hugged each other. The next hours the group just sat there in silence with tears running down their faces. They had a long day. They had found the locket of their best friend and drops of her blood. Not to mention the world "Help". It was too much for them to handle. But at least it was a sign that Rikki was still alive. What's more, now Emma and Ash had come back home. And they all were not going to give up until they find Rikki. The loved her so much, that deep down in their hearts they all thought the same thing: Rikki Chadwick was a survivor.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected disclosure

**Chapter 6: Unexpected disclosure**

The whole group was searching tirelessly for over a week now, but it seemed like Rikki had sunk out of sight. It was late Saturday evening, almost 23.00 pm. The boys decided to go to Will's place, to think about a strategy for their search. The girls went for a swim to the moon pool. They were just lying in the water, and all the memories they have had there with Rikki were floating right before their eyes. They remembered the constant races with her, the way she used to tease them, her smile, her laughter, her blue eyes that were shining like diamonds, her curly, blond hair… They all loved her and missed her so much…

- I can't believe there is still no trace about her. – Bella said.

- Yeah, I thought there is no way we couldn't find her in a day or two. But now I don't know what to think anymore. – Emma said.

- This is driving me crazy. – Cleo said. – I still can't believe all this time we spend searching for her was for nothing. Where the hell is she? What happened to her? – tears started running her face. Emma and Bella hugged her.

- We'll find her, Cleo. I'm sure of it. – Bella tried to cheer her up and gave her a little smile.

- So, we'll catch up with the boys tomorrow 7.30 am at "Rikki's", right? – Emma asked. Cleo and Bella nodded and they hugged each other. Then they slowly swam away.

They had a tough night again. No one could actually sleep since Rikki disappeared. Or if they eventually fell asleep they had always the same nightmare of the falling plane. They even began to think this mess would never be over… At the morning they all went to the café and sat on one of the big tables next to the bar. Zane made drinks for everyone and once he was done he sat down between Lewis and Will. Will and Zane miraculously had become very friendly to each other lately. They all were drinking in silence for almost 7-8 minutes when the noise of someone entering the café attracted their attention. They turned their faces to the door and immediately froze on their places. They couldn't believe it. Lewis dropped his glass. Zane looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. Will looked like someone had slapped him through the face. Ash looked shaken. The girls' faces were expressing an unutterable shock. Could that be? A girl was standing right in front of them. A girl with light blue eyes and blond curly hair. She looked upset, but still her eyes were shining. Her curly hair was granted softly on her shoulders. They all shouted simultaneously at her:

- RIKKI?

The girl shocked from their scream walked over to them. But whatever they expected her to say it wasn't that:

- You know my twin sister?

The group looked at themselves like they were going to faint.

- Your…your twin sister? Rikki is …your... twin? – Lewis barely managed to say.

- Yes. When I heard about the accident she and our dad had I took the first flight from London. So… you knew my twin sister?

Lewis nodded, too shocked to say anything. Zane was watching the girl with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe it. And didn't believe it.

- Is this some kind of a bad joke...Rikki? – he managed to say. – Don't lie to us. We know it's you. You don't have a twin sister.

The girl shook her head and tried desperately to convince them she is Rikki's twin.

- I think there's a way for us to check it out if you're telling us the truth. – Lewis said. After he exchanged looks with the others he picked up one of the glasses on the table full with water then he took the girl's hand and poured it with water all over. They waited 10 seconds, but nothing happened. Everyone was stunned. Zane was speechless. He just couldn't assume it.

- So…you really are telling us the truth. – Emma said. The girl nodded with a worried expression on her face.

- Please, tell me what you know about my twin sister. I know that my dad's dead, but I need to know what happened to her. You're the first ones to call me with her name and recognize me as her so obviously you're close to her. – Tears rolled down to her face.

- OK, we'll talk, but not here. We need to go somewhere privet. Let's go to Mako, to the moon pool. – Cleo said. Everyone nodded except the girl who knew nothing about Mako or the moon pool.

- OK. – Lewis said. – Zane, Will, Ash and I will go with… - he turned around to the girl.

- Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name. I'm Bridget. – she said. The group also introduced itself to Bridget.

- So, Zane, Will, Ash and I will go with Bridget with my boat. We'll meet you at the moon pool. – He said to the girls and kissed Cleo quickly. Then they all walked out of the café followed by Bridget. Zane was looking at her the whole time. How was this even possible?...

They reached Lewis' boat and quickly got in. Bridget was sitting between Will and Zane. Will also couldn't stop staring at her. When they arrived at the moon pool, the girls were already there, dry, and waiting for them. Bridget looked around the place with curiosity. Nobody had the time to clean it up after the party, so it looked like the party had just been over.

- Wow. – was all she could say in awe. She saw the laptop and the projector. Before someone could stop her, she walked over and pressed the "On" button. The slideshow that Lewis had made for the party turned on. The first picture was of Rikki, Cleo and Bella, smiling, in "Rikki's". Bridget looked closely at her sister and tears started running down her face.

- She's so beautiful. – she said all of a sudden.

- Yes, she is. – Zane said. – She's more than beautiful.

His voice got Bridget out of the trance she was in while looking at Rikki. She turned to face them all and said:

- You wanted to go somewhere privet. Now talk.

- Look, Bridget, if you're asking us about the accident, we don't know anything much. We only know that she wasn't amongst the victims, like your father, and we also know that there are no survivors found to this moment. But we all believe she's alive. We've searched a whole week for Rikki, day and night, but there's no trace of her. – Cleo said. – We have no idea where she could be.

- Then we'll keep searching 'till we find her. – Bridget said. They all noded.

- But before we go, there's something else you should know. – Lewis said and looked at the other girls. – Should we tell her?

- I don't think it's a good idea. – Emma said, but Cleo and Bella both said that it's not a problem to them.

- Ok, then. – Lewis said and walked over to the laptop looking at Bridget. – You should know that Rikki was not an ordinary girl. She and the girls have a secret. A big and very special secret. So before I tell you anything else, you've got to promise not to tell anyone what you hear next.

- Of course. I'd never do something against my sister. I love her… even though I don't know her.

- OK. – Lewis said. – So, the secret the girls share is that they are… - and he opened the next picture of the slideshow showing Cleo, Emma and Rikki in the moon pool. Bridget's eyes went wide open. - …Mermaids. – he finished and turned to see what her reaction is.

- I…can't believe this. – she said. – I mean it's…amazing! – and she turned to the girls with a smile. – It must be so…cool. – she said. The girls smiled back at her and nodded.

- - Yes it is. – Bella said. – But that's still not everything. When we transformed we all got some special powers. – and they showed her their powers. She was watching in awe.

- And what is my sister's power? – she asked.

- Her power is to boil things and make lightening. – Cleo answered.

- That must be awesome. – Bridget said and smiled.

- OK, enough talk and demonstrations. We've got to go search for her. – Zane said.

- Zane's right. – Will said. – When we find her, we'll have enough time for all of this.

- About that, I think we must search the island opposite Sumba. I know it sounds crazy, but the other island is not very far and she might be there. – Lewis said. The others nodded.

They were searching the island for hours when they heard something. Somewhere behind them a twig cracked.

- Hello? – Will shouted turning around. – Anybody there? – he got no answer.

They reached the top of the island – a big high cliff. They climbed on it and looked around the island. Nothing. Then a thought came to Bridget's mind.

- Have you searched in the hospitals?

- No. – Lewis said turning to look at her. – Why would we search in the hospitals? According to the search teams and the news, no survivors were found. She can't be in hospital.

- Someone else may have found her and brought her to the hospital. I think we should go there and check. It's worth a try. – Bridget said.

- Bridget's got a point. – Bella said. – We must give it a try.

- Ok. It's almost 21.00 pm anyway. It's time to go back. – Lewis said and the group went back to his boat. When theiy reached it Will turned to the girls and said:

- We'll meet in front of the hospital.

They nodded and dived in the water. Bridget watched them as they dived in.

- It's so cool. – she said.

- Yeah. – Lewis said. – You should see them with Rikki. They're inseparable. They're making races underwater, they're having their little fights with their powers, it's like they're one person divided into four. They're amazing. And Rikki loves to play the leader sometimes. She loves these three girls more than anything. She'd give her life for them, and they'd do the same for her. – and Lewis gave her a little smile.

Tears started running down her face.

- What is it? – all the boys asked.

- Nothing. – she said.

- Come on, you can tell us. – Will said.

- It's just… I'm scared of her reaction when she finds out about me.

- Oh. Well, unfortunately I'd have to tell you that you should be worried. Rikki is the most amazing and most loyal person I've known. But she trusts no one. – Zane said. - Take me for example. We've been a couple since almost two years and a half, but she still doesn't trust me enough. That's why she broke up with me. I am also to blame for her not trusting me, but…she just doesn't like people. And she has some pretty good reasons. After your mom left her and her dad alone, she had to cope with everything all alone. Of course she had a father who loved her more than everything, but it wasn't enough. Life on itself made her what she is: a true survivor. She's the strongest person I've ever known. But fact is she doesn't like people and doesn't trust them. – he finished.

Bridget started crying. Will hugged her to give her some comfort.

- It's OK. – he said quietly. – Everything's gonna be fine.

They came back to the city and searched all the hospitals, but Rikki wasn't there.

That night the group couldn't sleep again. That night they had another nightmare. Everyone except Bridget. _Rikki was standing at the moon pool, face to face with all of them, and shouted something in their faces – one word - "traitors". Then she turned around, dived in the moon pool and disappeared. _They all woke up sweaty and trembling. What was this all about? Why she would call them "traitors"? Did they do wrong when they accepted Bridget and told her everything? Ever since Rikki had disappeared their lives became hell. But what they didn't know was that this hell eventually was going to end much sooner than they all expected…


	7. Chapter 7: The Hell is over

**Chapter 7: The Hell is over**

On the other morning they all met at "Rikki's" at 7.30 am again. Except for Bridget. She had told them she'd come at 8.00. They were drinking their shakes when Emma said:

- I think we made a mistake. We shouldn't have let Bridget in. We shouldn't have told her everything. It doesn't feel right.

- She's Rikki's twin. – Bella said. – We didn't have a choice.

- It's not a coincidence that we all had the same nightmare of Rikki shouting "traitors" at our faces. – Emma said. - When we find her and when she finds out about Bridget it might get ugly. Rikki will hate her. She'll never forgive us for telling Bridget everything. She'll hate us too. And I don't know about you, but I can handle anything, but not Rikki's hate.

Everyone looked and Emma. They knew she was right, but what was done, was done.

- I agree with you. – Zane said to Emma surprising everyone. – I also think we made a mistake.

But before he could say something else, his phone rang. He picked up. Someone on the other end of the line asked him if he was Zane Benett and he confirmed. Whatever the other person told him next, Zane became as white as sheet.

- Zane? Are you OK? – Lewis asked, but he didn't answer. He jumped off his seat and said to the person on the phone:

- I'll be there in a few minuites. - And he hung up. Everyone were staring at him with worried faces.

- What's going on? – Bella asked.

- It's Rikki. – he said and they all stood up from their seats. – She's been found and she'sbeen brought in a hospital.

Without him having to say anything they all ran out of the café. They took Zane's car and went to the hospital.

- Which is Rikki Chadiwck's room? – Zane asked the receptionist.

- 307. – was the answer.

They all hurried at the direction of her room when they saw a doctor coming out. He was surprised to see them.

- How is she? – Zane asked.

- As you know, Miss Chadwick had suffered a severe accident. She had a massive blood loss, several broken ribs, a concussion, and she had hurt her spine very badly. She was brought to the hospital in a deep coma. We did all we could to help her. Now we can only wait.

The girls burst into tears. Will and Zane were shaking and tears were running down their cheeks. Lewis and Ash were in complete shock. After the doctor's permission they all pushed the door and came in her room. When they saw her they thought they will faint. Tubes with various size were inserted in her body, in order to keep her alive. She was very pale. Her face and the parts of her body that could be seen were covered with scratches and dry blood. She looked like a doll that would break if you touch it. They'd never imagine they'll ever see her so fragile. She was the strongest person they've ever known, and now she was lying there, having fight of life and death for her life. Zane ran to her bed, sat on the chair next to it and took her hand in his, whispering beautiful things in her ear. The girls, who now could do nothing else but cry, came to the other side of her bed, sat on the other chairs and started fondling Rikki's arm and cheek speaking to her and just telling her how much they love her. Will sat on the chair opposite Rikki's bed, but before that he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Lewis and Ash said on the chairs next to the door just watching at her. They were just watching Rikki and everyone else paralyzed.

* * *

Rikki's POV:

I saw my dearest friends coming into my room. But there was something weird. I was sitting on a cloud at the sky and was watching down to them. I could feel their touch and I could hear the beautiful things they were saying. I screamed and screamed to them desperately, but they couldn't hear me. Then suddenly someone next to me said:

- Don't bother trying. They can't hear you.

I looked at my left. A boy with black hair and dark brown eyes was sitting next to me. He was wearing white clothes and…_a pair of wings_? Then I looked at myself. I was wearing a white top and a pair of light blue shorts. I didn't have scratches or anything and I was feeling…good. Actually I was feeling great, more than excellent. Then I turned to the boy again.

- Who are you? – I asked.

- My name's Darren.

- Are you…are you an angel? – I felt stupid asking that question, because I knew angels didn't exist. But before a couple of years I didn't believe in mermaids either.

- Yes. – he said.

- What are you doing here?

- I'm waiting for you to make your choice. – he answered gently.

- Make my choice? What do you even mean?

- I'm waiting for you to choose whether you want to come with me or stay with your friends. – he said.

I looked down to my friends. I loved all of them so much. The girls – Cleo, Emma and Bella were like my own sisters and the boys I loved and cherished like brothers. Except Will. Him I loved differently. Before I didn't understand what exactly I was feeling for him, but now I knew: it was _love_. I didn't want to go away from them. I loved them more than my own life and I knew I couldn't go. Then again, here I was, where there was no pain or sorrow. I looked at Darren.

- I can't leave my friends. I care too much about them. I love them. I'm sorry. – I said.

- Don't be. – he said with a smile. – Not everyone has the chance to find so many wonderful friends like you. And not everyone has the strength to care so much for their friends. You're very special and very lucky person. Don't forget that. – he said and we both stood up.

- When I grow old and it's time for me to go, I want you to be the one to come for me. – I said to him with a smile. He smiled back.

- I promise. – he said.

Then everything disappeared in a dense smoke and I felt like I was falling down.

* * *

No POV

Rikki slowly opened her eyes. Cleo was the first to notice.

- Rikki!, she screamed and a smile appeared on everyone's faces.

For the first time in a very long period they felt really happy. Because they all knew: the hell was already over.

* * *

**You should know that I have many many ideas for this story, and I'll keep writing it until my inspiraion is over, but I want at least 10 reviews more, to post the next chapter. Thank you for the reading and the reviews. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: When everything goes wrong

**Chapter 8: When everything goes wrong**

In the previous chapter:

_Rikki slowly opened her eyes. Cleo was the first to notice._

- _Rikki!, Cleo screamed and a smile appeared on everyone's faces. _

_For the first time in a very long time they felt happy. Because they all knew: the hell was already over._

* * *

- Hey. – Rikki quietly greeted everyone with a smile. She looked at all of them. Tears of relief were falling down from their eyes. Then she realized there's two people in the room, that she hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled to them:

- Em, Ash, you're back.

They nodded with a smile at her. Rikki caught Emma's hand.

- We missed you so much! – she said. Emma burst into tears and answered with a smile:

- I missed you too! – she leaned to give Rikki a little hug. Rikki tried to move her arms and return the hug, and she realized her whole body was aching like hell. When they released from the hug she quietly moaned.

- Rikki, are you OK? – they all asked concerned.

- Yeah, I'm OK. It's just…it hurts. – she said a-matter-of-factly.

- Where? – Cleo asked, but before Rikki had the chance to answer a doctor came in.

- Who are you? – Rikki asked with a rude voice, becoming her usual self. Everyone couldn't help but smile. Their Rikki was back.

- I'm your doctor. – he said.

- I don't need a doctor. I want to go home. – she quickly said and everyone stared at her.

- Whoa, whoa, whoa, you just woke up!, Will said.

- I don't care, I just I don't want to stay here any minute longer.

And she tried to seat in her bed, in order to get up, but neither her legs nor the whole bottom part of her body obeyed her. She tried to move her legs, but nothing happened.

- What's happening to me? – she shouted to the doctor.

- Miss Chadwick, please calm down.

- No, tell me what's wrong with me? – and she brunt the doctor with her look.

- You've got to understand that… - he began, but she interrupted him again.

- Spill out!

- Miss Chadwick, you…you're paralyzed. – and all the eyes in the room were staring at him, except hers. Rikki looked through the window. – You've hurt your back very badly in the crash and…you'll never be able to walk again.

Everyone looked at Rikki. She was looking through the window and almost everywhere else but them. She turned to the doctor with a strange flame in her eyes.

- You're wrong. – she said and everyone in the room trembled when they heard how cold her voice had become. – I WILL walk! - She grabbed the bottle of water off the little table next to her bed. She looked at the doctor: - Get out! – she said in cold voice.

When Will saw here grab the bottle and heard what she said, he realized in a second what she wanted to do. He turned to the doctor:

- Please, leave us alone with her for a few minutes.

The doctor looked at him and walked out of the room without saying anything. Before someone could stop her, Rikki opened the bottle and poured some water on her hand. Then she felt the change. She felt her body transforming. She tried to move her tail, but she couldn't. Then a thought occurred to her. She put her hand over her tale, curling her fingers into a fist, but her intention was not to dry herself. She was focusing on one place of her fin. She was making it hotter and hotter, but she didn't feel anything. She had just burned herself and she didn't feel a thing!

- Would you just leave me alone for a while? – she said to the group.

- Rikki… - Zane started, but she stopped him. It's like it was just now when she realized he was there too.

- Why are you even here? – she said. – I broke up with you like 3 months ago. You shouldn't be here. Go away, you've got a café to manage. – she said all that in a cold voice, pulling her hand out of his.

He was shocked. He'd never heard her voice so deadly cold and he'd never seen her so distant like that. Tears started forming deep in his eyes.

- If that's what you really want… – he said in a hurt voice. – …I'll go. – he stood up and left the room quickly passing through Ash and Lewis.

Rikki truned her face to the others in the room.

- Please leave. – she said, but her voice was no longer cold. It was shaking. – All of you.

Tears started running down Cleo, Bella and Emma's cheeks.

- Rikki, please… - she started, but Rikki cut her off.

- Leave. – she repeated again.

They were all hurt of what she'd asked them to do, but they had no choice. They left the room and sat on the chairs in the waiting room outside. Lewis hugged Cleo trying to comfort her. Ash and Emma sat next to Cleo and Lewis also tied in a hug. Will sat next to Bella, hugging her, but he looked kind of pissed off and soon he was standing on his feet walking back and forth. Then he suddenly said:

- That's it. I know that news were really devastating for her, but I'm tired of watching her pretending to be the tough guy. Someone needs to say something!

And before anyone could stop him, he rushed in to Rikki's room.

- Listen, what you just did was not an act of a tough guy, but an act of a cowder. We all love you and care about you. How could you just… - but he froze.

He realized little, warm tears were falling down Rikki's cheeks. He ran to her bed, he gently sit next to her, and put her head on his chest, comforting her and gently fondled her cheek. That's when she finally realized she couldn't resist anymore and she burst into tears in his arms. He realized that there was a change in her. She wasn't the tough guy anymore. Maybe, it was because of the news, maybe it wasn't, but deep down she was beginning to break...


	9. Chapter 9: Bad news aren't over

**Chapter 9: Bad News aren't over**

Will didn't know how much time exactly Rikki had cried, but too tired of the tears, she soon fell asleep. He gently put her head back on the pillow and kissed her forehead. Then he quietly walked out of the room, going to the place where Bella was sitting.

- She was crying when I got in, but she's asleep now. – he said. The others only nodded silently.

While they were waiting outside a thought came suddenly into Cleo's mind:

- Bridget! She doesn't know!

And she quickly got out her phone and dialed Bridget's number. The conversation was very short.

- She'll be here in a few minuites. – Cleo said.

- I don't think it was a good idea to call her. Rikki told _us_ to leave, can you imagine what she'll do when she sees Bridget? – Emma said.

- Still, Bridget's her twin sister. – Bella said.

The all just stood there in silence for a couple of minutes when they saw a blond girl, running towards the place they were sitting. But when she got closer, they were stunned again by how much she looked like Rikki.

- Where is she? – Bridget asked.

- That's her room. – Bella pointed.

- Be careful, she's asleep. – Will said. – She had received a tough news today.

- What news? – Bridget said.

- Oh, right, you don't know. – Emma said. – She…she's paralyzed. She may never be able to walk again.

- What? – Bridget said her eyes wide open. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

She put her hand on the handle. She took a deep breath and came in. When she saw sister, lying there, she burst into tears. She slowly reached Rikki's bed and sat on the chair next to it. She reached and after hesitating for a moment, she took Rikki's hand in hers.

- I'm here, sis. – she said crying quietly.

She stood there for hours, and finnaly her head leaned and she fell asleep in the chair, her head lying next to Rikki's hand. She didn't know how much she had slept, when she felt someone was jogging her and she woke up. She raised her head, to face with one awake and angry Rikki.

- Who are you? – Rikki asked with a cold voice.

- I…I'm your sister. – she said quietly.

- No, you're not! Stop lying and get out of my room!

- Rikki, please… - Bridget said with tears in her eyes.

- Get OUT!, Rikki shouted the last word so loud, that Emma, Cleo, Bella and the boys all rushed into her room to see what's going on.

Bridget was looking at Rikki, crying.

- I said GET OUT!, Rikki shouted again.

Bridget ran out of the room bursting into tears. Rikki looked at her friends.

- What was that freak doing in my room? – she asked in cold voice.

- Rikki, she's your sister. – Bella tried to say, but Rikki interrupted her.

- No, she's not! I've lived with my father since I can remember, and I DON'T have any brothers or sisters, do you hear me?! – she shouted that with voice full of coldness.

They looked at her with fear on their faces.

- Speaking of, where's my dad, why he hadn't come to see me, yet?, Rikki asked, her voice a bit warmer this time.

- Rikki, your dad…he… - Cleo started but she couldn't finnish.

- Spill it out, Cleo. – Rikki said without any trace of coldness in her voice this time.

- He died when the plane crushed. – Bella said quietly.

- No!, that's impossible. – Rikki said her voice shaking. Tears filled her eyes. – You're lying. – she said and a tear rolled down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands.

Cleo, Emma and Bella hurried to her bed to hug her, and give her a little comfort. Rikki was crying in her hands. She couldn't believe it. Her father was the only family she ever had. He couldn't be gone. Somehow they all managed to calm her down and she fell asleep again. They all waited outside the next few days, taking shifts from time to time, when someone wanted to go home and take a shower. Bridget never entered Rikki's room again. She was just sitting outside and occasionally stood up from time to time to look in Rikki's room through the small window. After maybe two weeks when Rikki was discharged from the hospital her friends managed to talk her into their plan and they took her to Will's place. Bridget and even Zane were also part of the group that day. Zane hated the thought that Rikki would have to live with Will. He tried to convince the others and mostly Rikki that it should be himself she should be living with. They all disagreed. Now they were slowly walking along with Rikki in her wheelchair to Will's place.

* * *

_Flashback:_

- _We can't let Rikki go back in that empty house. It's full of memories of her and her father. Besides in her condition, she'll need a lot of help. – Cleo said. – I wish she could come to my place, but there's not enough space._

- _Yeah, that's my situation too. – Emma said._

- _I've got an idea. – Will said. – She can stay at my place for now. We can sell her house and search for a new one, where we all can stay sometimes if she needs us._

- _That's very kind of you! – Bella said and gave him a kiss of gratitude._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

- Here we are. – Will smiled at Rikki trying to cheer her up, but she was deep in her thoughts. She was silent almost all the way to his place.

The group spend the rest of the day, in unsuccessful attempts to lift her spirit. She managed to fake a smile and a happy mood, but deep down, she was torn apart. Finally the all went home, leaving Rikki and Will alone. She was standing at the edge of the boatshed, watching down at the water. Will was sitting on one of the chairs behind her, watching her. He loved the opportunity to live with Rikki. He loved her so much and now he had the chance to help her, to be there for her, when she most needed it.

- Do you want to go in? – he asked so suddenly, that he pulled Rikki out of her thoughts and she looked at him her eyes wide open.

- Are you serious? You'll help me to go in the water?

- Yes. Because I know that's what you want. – he said with a smile.

She couldn't believe it. If it was someone else of her friends, they'd never let her in the water. But here Will was, suggesting himself to help her go in. She was grateful to him. He gently lifted her in his hands from her wheelchair and he jumped in the water holding her. When their heads rose on the surface, on Rikki's face there was a big smile of happiness.

- Thank you. – she told him. – You have no idea how much this means to me.

- Trust me, I know. - Will smiled back. He made her happy, and that was all he wanted. He held her hands tight and said:

- Come on. Try to move your tail.

She tried and she moved it a little. She tried again. This time the movement was even bigger. The smile on her face was growing bigger and bigger. Finnaly after an hour she felt too tired for another attempt and he took her in his arms, allowing her to rest in his embrace. Will was looking at her. She was so beautiful. He loved the feeling of her warm body resting in his strong arms. He knew he couldn't resist anymore: he leaned his head and touched her lips with his, to melt down in the most magical kiss.


	10. Chapter 10: What Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Chapter 10: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

When they released from the kiss Will realized Rikki was smiling. But he couldn't know how much she actually liked the kiss.

- Shell we get out now? We've been in the water for more than an hour? – he said.

- I have another idea. Why don't we go to Mako? I haven't seen it since the accident. – she said playfully.

The truth was she really missed Mako and especially the moon pool.

- Ok. – Will said. – We're going to Mako.

He gently put her in the boat and climbed up himself. She dried off both of them quickly and they headed straight towards Mako. But they didn't know somebody was already there. When they arrived Will took Rikki in his hands and started walking towards the entrance of the moon pool. While he was walking he had the feeling that someone's watching them. He turned around a couple of times but he could see nobody. Finally they reached the entrance. They entered to the place where the moon pool was. Will gently the water,entered the water still holding Rikki tight in his embrace. When they touched the water, he gently let her just float on the surface. She lied there with closed eyes and making small semi-circles with her hands. A little smile appeared on her lips. The water was playfully twitching her hair. Will was watching her speechless. She was so beautiful that she was leaving him breathless. He lied next to her looking up.

- I've missed this place. – Rikki suddenly said. – It's so relaxing and…comfortable.

Looking at her smile Will couldn't help but smile too. He gently took her hand in his. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

- What are we doing? – she said, but it was like she wasn't asking a question, but just making a statement. – This is not right. We're gonna hurt Bella and that's the last thing I wanna do.

- I know. – he said. – I feel the same way. But I'm so tired of hiding. I love you, Rikki and I don't want to hide it anymore.

- Will, please… - she said, but he gently stopped her with a kiss. She couldn't help, but kiss him back. When they let go, they were both smiling.

- Will, please, promise me that you won't tell Bella about your feelings. At least for now.

- If that's what you want, I promise I won't tell her anything.

- Thank you. – she said.

With that, they returned to looking at the piece of sky that could be seen from the opening high above them. It was beautiful. They had spended there almost two hours when they decided to go home. But when Will reached his boat, with Rikki in his hands, they saw a piece of paper in it.

Will gently put Rikki in the boat, and they opened the note. It said only:

_"I know what you're doing. It makes me sick. I'm gonna tell."_

- Someone knows about us. – Rikki said looking at Will. – Someone saw us in the moon pool.

- So I didn't imagine it. – Will said quietly to himself, but Rikki heard him.

- What?

- While I was carrying you to the moon pool I felt someone's watching us. I didn't see anyone, so I thought I imagined it. Obviously I didn't. – he said.

- So what are we going to do now? – she asked.

Will looked at her. He knew exactly what they had to do. Rikki knew it too.

- I have to talk to Bella. – he said. – Tomorrow morning.

- What? No, there's no way this is going to happen.

- Rikki someone know about us. And Bella will find out. I think she should hear it from me, not from some stalker. – he said.

- There must be some other way. We can't hurt her like that. I'd prefer dying than cause pain to Bella, Cleo or Emma.

- I know. But we have no choice. – he said.

She knew he was right. She nodded quietly.

- So…tomorrow we're gonna tell her everything?

- Tomorrow. – he nodded.

They were silent on their way back to the boatshed. Rikki was thinking about tomorrow and Will was just thinking about her. When they finally arrived Will gently put her back into her wheelchair and he took her in. Then a thought occur to her mind.

- Would you make another necklace for me? – she asked him all of a sudden.

- What? – he realized that any of them didn't tell her that they found her necklace.

- I lost it in the accident.

- That's ok. – he said. He walked over to one of the top shelves and took something. – He turned to her and said with a smile: - The girls found it. – and he put it back on her neck.

- It feels right to have it back. – she smiled. He smiled back. He lifted her and put her on the bed.

- What are you doing? – she said.

- You're gonna sleep in my bed and I'm gonna sleep on the floor. – he said.

- No way. – she said. – You'll sleep in your bed and I'll sleep on the floor.

- That's not an option. – he said.

He covered her gently and lied on his pillow on the floor covering with a blanket. After a bit of a hesitation Rikki said:

- Why don't you just…stay with me in the bed? There's enough space for both of us.

He looked at her his eyes wide open.

- What? Are you serious?

- Well, it's obvious, isn't it? I can't let you sleep on the floor.

And she moved a little making enough place for him. He climbed carefully on the bed. Rikki put her head on his shoulder and he put his hand around her. He couldn't believe what was happening. She soon fell asleep, but he couldn't. He was watching her. She was so beautiful in her sleep. And just holding her and watching her sleep next to him made that night the best night of his life. The next morning he was the first to wake up. He got out of the bed carefully and went to the kitchen to made some breakfast. Rikki opened her eyes and looked around. It was strange to wake up in his house. She missed her home. She stretched her arms and yawned. She uncovered herself and with the help of her hands she moved her legs so now she was in some sort of a sitting position in the upper corner of the bed. She grabbed the bed's frame and made an attempt to stand up. She was in so much pain that she wanted to scream like hell, but she was determined to do this. And somehow she managed to do it. For one second she was standing, but in the next she felt she was falling down. She hit the floor with a loud sound and Will ran into the room immediately. He ran to Rikki and gently lifted her in her arms, putting her back to sit on the bed. But to his astonishment she wasn't upset. Just the opposite. She was smiling.

- What happened? – he said?

- I…I did it! I stood up! – she said happily.

- Wow, this is…huge! – he said and gave her a smile.

- Something's burning! – she said because of the weird smell that came from the kitchen.

- Oh, no, the pancakes!, Will said and ran into the kitchen.

Rikki started laughing. In the moment the door opened an Cleo, Emma, Bella, Lewis and Ash came in.

- Good morning! – they all greeted Rikki with a smile.

- 'Morning! – she answered also with a smile.

She was so happy to see them all and to know that they're there for her. And she also was glad that Bridget was not with them. Or at least she thought so. Bella went to the kitchen to greet Will, when the door opened again.

- Sorry I'm late. – a voice from the door said and Bridget came in.

Rikki's face changed from a smile to a cold grimace.

- How dare you come here? I made it pretty clear I don't want to see you again! Go away!

- No. – she said looking at the floor.

- What did you say? – she said in a loud voice that made Bella and Will return into the room. She started curling her fingers into a fist.

- I said I'm not going anywhere. – Bridget said this time looking at Rikki's eyes. What the girls had told her last night had definitely worked.

* * *

_Flashback:_

- _Bridget you can't always stand back to everything Rikki says! You have to stand up and say something! – Emma said while Cleo was hugging the crying Bridget._

- _I can't. – Bridget said._

- _Why? – Bella asked her._

- _Because she has all the right to hate me._

- _No, she doesn't. – Cleo said._

- _Look, I don't care what you say. Tomorrow you're coming with us at Will's boatshed and you're gonna stand up in front of her. If not, then you can go back straight in England! Do you understand me? – Emma said to her with unusually cold voice. Bridget nodded._

_Flashback_

* * *

- How dare you talk to me like that? How dare you even come here after all you've done?! Dad's dead because of YOU. I can't walk because of YOU! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK! – Rikki curled her fingers in a fist and caused a lightening right next to Bridget. Terrified she ran away of the house.

Everyone was looking at Rikki, but not because of what she shouted to Bridget or because of the lightening. Leaded by pure anger, and without realizing it, she was _standing up_! She looked down at her legs, then she looked at everyone. Her face lit up in a huge smile. Bella, Emma and Cleo, whose face also brightened in a smile, hurried to hug her!

- That's a miracle! – Lewis said.

- Let's celebrate! – Bella said with a smile.

Everyone was happy and smiling. They knew that from this moment nothing could possibly go wrong. Or at least they thought that…


	11. Important

**_Important!_**

**_Hi, all! Since I see there's no interest to this story I decided I'll not update this story. Sadly I've been receiving more reviews for mi Zikki stories, and besides I have some very interesting ideas for them, so I'll just have to stop with this one. Review to tell me your opinion! I'm a great Wikki shipper, I just LOVE them as a couple and I'll be glad if someday I receive reviews for a Wikki story, not only for Zikki! This is all for now, bye!_**


	12. Update!

_I see from the last 2 comments that some of you want me to continue with this story, so I will write a new chapter. However, since I've been pretty busy lately and since I'll be writing the new chapter on my phone, I don't know how soon I'll manage to update with the new chapter. Thank you for supporting my story, it really means a lot to me. Also, I've been writing new chapters for__** "His Cocaine Heart", **__for__** "Break Point" **__and for __**"Resurrection"**__. I'm also writing a new one-shot story. It's really slow writing them all on my iPhone so I assume, I'll need some time to update! Well, thanks again for all the support, it really means a lot! Love all the authors here, you rock! :***** _


End file.
